narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sannoto Senju
(Mother) Hashirama Senju(Father) Ayame Uchiha (Wife) Sayuri Uchiha (Daughter) Sigma Uchiha (Son) Yasaki Hyūga (Grandson) Hashirama Senju (Great Grandfather) Tobirama Senju (Great Granduncle) Nawaki (Uncle) Katoku Hyūga (Grandson) | rank = Kage | classification = Sennin Tailed Beast | reg =54572 | academy = 10 | chunin = 12 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin–Yang Release | jutsu =Fuinjutsu Manifesto | weapons = Sword of the Seven Kings }} The Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace (平和の探求者エロ金, Heiwa no Tankyū-sha Ero-kon), is an epithet awarded to for his unique-metal based abilities, perverted disposition and peaceful nature. Born in the middle of the Second Shinobi World War to and , as well as being a combatant in both the and , he has accumulated knowledge on modern warfare. His accumulated knowledge on modern warfare makes him an excellent shinobi, strategist, soldier and assassin whom's services are requested from other villages quite frequently. Appearance Unique in power, identity, personality; the possibilities of his uniqueness cease to truly end. Even in appearance, he is truly special, powerful, for his phenotype is surely impressive. He is often described as handsome, though he often admits that he is barely categorized as so and that he is far from stunning. As such, his looks are rarely utilized during most situations and simply rely on his own intuition and abilities. Over the course of his lifetime, Sannoto’s physical features have matured greatly from the time when he was a simple child, to a teenager, adult and then an elderly man. With each metamorphosis arises a new look, but what has always remained central to his identity is the warm, compassionate smile that seems to never falter even in the eyes of adversity. His smile spreads pleasure to any soul fortunate enough to lay their eyes upon it. Only when the lives of innocent people have been taken does the Senju’s smile fade, however replacing his smile is a rather serious glare that radiates power. When his smile disappear all is to be feared. In his youth, Sannoto’s physical features were almost completely opposite from how he is described now. As a small boy, the Senju was only 100cm (3 feet and 2 inches) up until he was thirteen years old. Among that, he only weighed in 24 kilograms (54lbs) standing as the smallest in his class. For a while, he was often underestimated by those around him despite his origins and obvious superior combat perception and abilities. With such a small frame and a gentle smile, he was often acknowledged as “cute” by many throughout Konoha and many others throughout the world who witnessed Sannoto. Upon his thirteenth birthday, Sannoto hits a growth spurt gradually over the course of a few months that propels him several feet and several kilograms. Approximately six months following his thirteenth birthday, Sannoto had grown to 155cm (5”10) and weighed 69kg (154lbs). While fairy tall, he had not truly become the large monstrosity that he is recognized as several years later. He had adopted a rather unique medium frame where most of his weight was sheer muscle. Although quite slim to the naked eye, Sannoto’s muscular build was quite developed and described as quite “graceful yet powerful”. His body was perfectly in tune with his height allowing for him to move to the best of his ability without causing any harm to his being. Yet again, Sannoto would experience his last but perhaps most dramatic growth spurt within the course of a few weeks of his eighteenth birthday. As his body brims with vitality, Sannoto reaches sizes that most people dub as supernatural and unreal; standing at 220cm (7"2) and 150kg (330lbs). From several years of extensive training coupled with his incredible life-force and natural heritage, Sannoto’s body developed a rather unique physiology consisting of a perfect balance of red muscle—the muscle that is responsible for explosive power—and white muscle (the muscle responsible for stamina and duration of exertion). As a result of such balance, his muscular physique densified severely resulting an appearance that displays the peak condition of the human body. His muscular build is quite monstrous, bulging out of most clothing and visible from most cloth. Firm, radiating, pleasing, his build is an attraction to some and horrendous to others. Regardless, concealing his powers normally is impossible, for his muscular build is the biggest giveaway to his massive strength. Quite elderly in terms of his age, Sannoto has developed slight wrinkles, but even so he appears younger than his history and birthdate tell. However, the amount of facial hair he possesses is immense—a long beard that touches the tip of his heart and a thick mustache lightly parted in the middle—suggesting that it has taken years of growth to achieve. For this reason, he tends to appear slightly older than he would without such facial hair. Most believe Sannoto to be a man of his forties or his fifties when in reality he is twenty and thirty years older. What has not changed over the many years of his maturity is the hair he inherited from his late mother, Tsunade. Just as it was for her—with the exception of her large bust—Sannoto’s most prominent feature is his silky, blonde hair. Every strand is perfectly aligned and incapable of being tangled as they emit a powerful glow to demonstrate its perfect health. A comb finds itself flowing through his hair without any resistance other than the wind itself that manages to slip through every strand. Each thread of hair is neatly kept, flowing as if Suijin quelled the calmest of the ocean currents. Sannoto's hair is truly outstanding, being his most prominent feature according to many. Its beauty rivals that of the most precious gems, possessing a perfect balance of quantity and quality in which a head should have. The length and the amount of hair is proportionate to the structure and the texture of the hair. This balance amplifies the beauty of it, as the equilibrium of the hair is what is truly vivid. The length of his hair has changed drastically over the course of his lifetime. As a child, his hair was shoulder length, drooping no further than the tip of his shoulder blade with a bang which covers his forehead. A natural trait due to how his hair was kept as a child, the ends of each thread curls upwards towards the sky, seemingly defying the natural phenomenon of the world which holds all things down. As a teenager it had extended slightly to the tips of his shoulder, but as an elderly man his hair extends far down his back. In addition, he has several strands of hair that are very similar to a thick-antenna hanging in front of his face, a miniature version of a bang, but natural. Just as he has undergone several bodily changes, Sannoto’s attire has changed over the course of his lifetime as well. His attire, during the time when Orochimaru attacked Konoha, Sannoto wore the standard Konoha attire: the blue shirt and pants underneath of the green flapjacket that bore the symbol of a destroyed nation. Completing this outfit was his black sandals and his treasured forehead protector, which he claims was his most treasured possession, for his loyalty towards Konoha is simply unprecedented. Normally, Sannoto continuously polish his forehead protector, finding it unholy for it to be dirtied in the slightest bit. When off duty, Sannoto also bore a unique outfit unique to him. He wore dark hood, a black cloak, arm bands and black leather boots all bearing the sign of the Senju alongside them, with pentagram sewn into his leather gloves. When under the persona of a blacksmith and a businessman, Sannoto wore an outfit that recognized him as a “superior officer”. He was often seen wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie, followed by black slacks that reach down to the middle of his elegant, black colored dress shoes. Accessorize wise, he completed this outfit with a black, peaked cap with a silver line that extends around the entire cap from front to back. However, the most unique thing about the hat was the emblem on the middle of the cap, a circle with a sword sticking through it. Following this, was a blazer with a badge on the right side of his chest. Lastly was a cape that extends directly to the middle of his back heel, similar to his slacks along with golden colored patches on the shoulders of the cape. Casually, Sannoto wore a more casual attire that consisted of a red, buttoned up shirt with a black tie. Over that, he wore a thin, dark colored coat over it that appeared to be more of a vest than anything. On the bottom portion of his body, Sannoto wore black slacks, nice leather black shoes along with a long, tan trench coat. Completing this "nice boy" appearance, he also had small glasses. Following his final growth spurt, the complexity of Sannoto’s attire severely decreases due to the difficulty in finding a tailor capable of crafting gear for a man of his height and weight. As a young adult, Sannoto bore a crown made of jewels that he purchased in a small village, a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a jeweled belt. Completing this outfit are white pants with a red sash that he ties across his waist placing his upper body on display for the world to see. As an elderly man, Sannoto’s outfit is rather simple: a green robe that extends downwards to his feet, which bear brown sandals. The robe, underneath is completed by underwear, but nothing else. Image Gallery Sannoto_Serious_Glare.jpg Sannoto's_Happy_Look..jpg Sannoto_New.jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..600.1058221.jpg Tiger...Bunny.600.945094_(2).jpg Mamoru Appearance.jpg Tiger...Bunny.600.1176782_(2).jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..full.1260606.jpg Barnaby.Brooks.Jr..600.1237696.jpg Sannoto Mature.jpg Sannoto Mature 1.jpg Sannoto Mature 2.png Sannoto Mature 3.png Sannoto Mature 4.png Sannoto Mature 6.jpg Sannoto Senju Elderly 5.jpg Sannoto Senju Elderly 3.jpg Sannoto Senju Elderly 2.jpg Sannoto Senju Elderly.jpg Sannoto Senju Elderly 4.jpg Sannoto Hayato 2.jpg Sannoto Last Form 2.jpg Sannoto Last Form 3.png Sannoto True Form 4.png Sannoto True Form 5.jpg Sannoto True Form 6.jpg Sannoto True Form 7.png Quotes Trivia *According to Berserkchart486's own mentally published databook, **Sannoto's hobbies are helping people and blacksmithing. **Sannoto wishes to fight **Sannoto's favorite food is chicken and his least favorite is vegetables. **Sannoto has completed 2,000 official missions in total: 235 D-rank, 212 C-rank, 620 B-rank, 530 A-rank, 403 S-rank **Sannoto favorite phrase is "Peace of the World" (平和世界, Seika no Heiwa) *Sannoto shares the same birthday as my little brother Category:Featured